Harry Potter Meets Jafar
by Luna Lovegood2
Summary: PG-13 for some language. Just something stupid me and my friend did while being extremley hyper and wired. hehe same thing!
1. The Cave of Wonders

A/N: me and my friend Kaitlyn are REALLY hyper and wanted to write a stupid story. I normally don't write stuff like this, if you read my only other story you would know this, but we are hyped up on ice cream and cheese doodles!  
  
Harry Potter Meets Jafar  
  
Young sixteen year old Harry Potter attempts to go through the gates of Diagon Alley, by floo powder. Unfortunately, we all know how much he sucks at doing this. Need I remind you of Knockturn Alley? Anyway, he finds himself within the Cave of Wonders. Of course, the poor fool has no idea where the fuck he is! So, while the Weasley's frantically search for him, Harry tries to find a way out. He then comes across a lamp. (A/N don't ask HOW the lamp got BACK in the Cave of Wonders. IT'S MY STORY! LEAVE US ALONE!)  
  
"OOOOOO pretty!" He picks up the lam and sees that there is something written on it, so he rubs I with his sleeve. (De ja vu?) The lamp glows and begins to shake. Harry drops it and out comes a giant, red, floating......um.....thingy.  
  
"Who the hell are you kid?" the red guy said.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard of me, everyone HAS! You know....the scar?"  
  
"What scar?"  
  
"What's that? You want my autograph? Well lucky for you, I took some advice from that moron Lockhart, and happen to carry a few signed pictures with me."  
  
"Scar? You know, I tried to give Aladdin a scar, but you know, he's so QUICK and all. God how I hate him. That little imbecile."  
  
"Who's Aladdin? You mean that weird guy who steals the bread with fleas?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, that's him."  
  
"And he's got that damn monkey following him around every place he goes?"  
  
"Yup! And isn't it strange how he and his FRIENDS just sorta burst into song at random times?"  
  
Harry grunted.  
  
"You know what? I like you kid. What's your name again?"  
  
"Harry Potter. What's your name."  
  
"Jafar."  
  
"Hey wait a minute! Didn't you burst into song too?"  
  
"SHHHHHH! No one has to know that! I was just trying to fit in! Everyone was doing it!"  
  
"Yeah well if everyone jumped off a bridge would you do that too?"  
  
"Ummmmmm...........maybe."  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuure. By the way, how the hell do you get outta here?"  
  
A/N: SHORT CHAPTER but we're getting bored. NEED MORE CHEESE DOODLES!!!!! ^.^ review if you wish to do so! And read my other story PLEEEEEEEASE!! 


	2. Consequences for Stupidity

A/N: Hey all, I can't update this story too often because I do it with my friend at her house. We'll try to update as much as we can, but we don't see each other often.  
  
Anyyyyyyyyyyyway, here's chapter 2!!! ^.^  
  
Chapter 2-Consequences for Stupidity  
  
"All I have to do is say the magic words, and we'll be outta here!" Jafar said.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "What are the 'magic words'?"  
  
"Aki Aki pa daaaaaaaang pooooooolop!"  
  
"Nothins happenin'"  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm new at this! Aki Aki pa daaaaaaaaany tuuuuuulip!"  
  
They disappeared in a rush of purple wind and smoke. When Harry could see again, he was next to Jafar in a field of tulips. "This doesn't LOOK like Diagon Ally."  
  
"Well what does Diaglan Ally look like?"  
  
"DIAGON Alley looks nothing like this."  
  
"Ok I know. Aki Aki pa waaaaaaaaaang waaaaaaaaaaata!"  
  
A rush of BLUE smoke and wind this time. Harry suddenly couldn't breathe because he and Jafar were underwater. They were standing in a grass field, above them there were large flowers that were SUPPOSE to be clouds.  
  
A Yellow, square sponge skipped by with a large pink star shaped starfish. They were holding nets and singing, "JELLYFISHING, JELLYFISHING, JELLYFISHING, JELLYFISHING!"  
  
Harry scowled at Jafar. He smiled and (even though he couldn't breathe), "Aki Aki pa taaaaaaaaaaaaang priiiiiiiiiice!"  
  
A rush of yellow smoke took them both behind strange podiums. An old man, called Bob Barker said to Harry and Jafar, "What's your guess?"  
  
Harry looked confused but Jafar leaned in and said, "500 dollars bob!" Jafar looked at Harry, "I've always wanted to do that!"  
  
"That actual retail price is.......................................................................... .(A/N Sorry Bob Barker fell asleep.)  
  
Luna Lovegood2 slaps Bob Barker.  
  
"W-What sorry." Bob shook his head and said, "The actual retail price isssssssss........501 DOLLARS!!"  
  
Jafar jumped up and down, "WAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Yea! I win I win! In your face!!!!! Harry Potter who's the Boy Who Lived now???"  
  
"Jafar, I'm on your team."  
  
"Oh yea. Well in your face Aladdin."  
  
Music began to play and Jafar started to sing, "I win I win, I win I win I win. Aladdin you're the LOSER, I'm the winner, I win I Win I Win." He took a deep breath, "I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Harry slapped Jafar around the head. They walked on stage together. "I knew you were the one who started the singing in those stupid movies. BOB! Wake up!"  
  
"W-What sorry."  
  
"Bob! You missed my big show!"  
  
"Oops. I did it again."  
  
"Oh no." Harry whispered.  
  
Bob stood up and started dancing, "Oops I did it again! I fell asleep and missed your song. Oh baba, oops you thought I was awake. I'm not....that...young again!"  
  
Harry said, "Let's get out of here before he falls asleep again or starts singing. Anyway, none of these games look fun."  
  
"Ok Aki Aki pa daaaaaaaaaaaaang-"  
  
Bob notices that they're leaving, "NOOOOOOOOOO don't leave! My ratings, my ratings!" He grabbed onto Jafar just as he finished the 'magic words' and the three of them disappeared in a rush of green smoke. 


End file.
